Forbidden
by Arukiche
Summary: It's funny how those feelings that you store tightly away often come back to slap you in the face. Perhaps they aren't meant to be hidden, because when they surface, joy comes with it. Sasuke x Naruto. One-shot.


_This one-shot is one that was done on a dark stormy night when lightning flashed in the skies and I came over with a brilliantly strange idea. _

_Okay, I'm joking. _

_Actually, this idea came to me after an hour of hand-sharpening my pencil crayons. Now, my fingers are cramped. There is no lightning in the sky; it's actually quite clear and blue. The idea isn't strange, it's just cliché. _

_If you haven't read the summary, and just randomly clicked on the link, then let me inform you about this... It's yaoi. That's right, boys and girls, yaoi. Gasp, gasp, panic, scream, and drool. _

_So for the underage kids that is currently reading this, and really shouldn't be reading this (now why did you come to the R-rated section? Tsk, tsk.), go away. Buahaha. _

_Achem. Yaoi. Meaning a pairing of two guys. Meaning, a guy loving a guy. Meaning Sasuke loving Naruto. Hah. There's no specific age given to them, simply because monkeys like bananas. _

_This one-shot is dedicated to Rose and Bonnie. _

_Rose. I promised her a story, and I keep my promises. _

_Bonnie. I actually started out drawing a 'fan-manga' (doujinshi) for her, but it ended up being really bad and ugly and phooey, so I gave up. Therefore, this story is also to you, Bonnie-chan. P _

_Anyway... reviews are welcome, flames are laughed at. On with the story! _

Love from** Kiche.**

- - -

- - -

**Forbidden**

**Chapter One**

- - -

- - -

"_SASUKE!_"

Sasuke dodged a punch and flipped backwards to land agilely on his feet, eyeing Naruto wearily. "What?"

"Look there!" the blonde squealed, pointing frantically over Sasuke's shoulder. "There's a - a _moose by the lake!_"

The raven-haired shinobi rested his chin delicately on his hand. "What if I don't want to?"

"Just _look_, you jerk!" Naruto whined, stamping his foot.

"... No."

"_SASUKE!_"

He ducked Naruto's flying punch, and dodged a kick. Turning around, he narrowly jumped away from another kick, and hit the ground as Naruto's kick swept harmlessly over him.

"Slowpoke," he muttered, rolling under Naruto's legs as the blonde threw a punch at him. Lying down, facing Naruto's back, he gathered his legs together, and as Naruto turned to face him, kicked out.

"_GUAAA!_" wailed the blonde as he was sent flying. The kitsune landed in an ungraceful heap of tangled hair and sore arms, almost falling into the lake.

Sasuke rose from the ground, brushing clinging dirt from his shirt. Walking to where Naruto sprawled, whining, he squatted down.

"You're a waste of oxygen, you know," he informed the blonde peacefully. The authoress looked triumphant, because that's an insult that she uses a lot and decided to put in the story.

"Shut up, jerk." Naruto stared up at Sasuke, upside down. His legs were up against a tree, as was his back. He was practically balancing on his neck and head. He glared at the raven-haired ninja, pulling up one of his pant legs to the thigh. "See that big bruise? You made it," he accused, pointing at it.

Sasuke stared evenly back, facing the pair of bright blue eyes.

Naruto intensified his glare.

Sasuke countered it by leaning forward and narrowing his eyes.

Naruto let out a triumphant squeal, and promptly kicked his legs off of the tree. This resulted in him falling forward, legs first. That resulted in him squashing Sasuke flat - which resulted in Naruto straddling Sasuke's back as Sasuke was knocked forward onto his face.

"I win!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air, a grin stretching his features. "Sasuke, loser!"

"You wish," Sasuke growled, twisting around so Naruto was sitting on his stomach. Smirking up at the blonde, he leaned to one side and found himself staring at Naruto's bruised knee. Without a moment's hesitation, he licked it.

"_EEEEEEEEEEH?!_"

Naruto leapt up with a squeal like a pig, tears of mirth squeezing out of his eyes as he fell back. Laughter erupted from him as he clutched his leg. "_SASUKE-HENTAI THAT TICKLES!_" he choked out.

Said hentai sat up, rubbing his face. He spat to one side. "Serves you right." He eyed the hysterical blonde, a reluctant smile given.

Sasuke always knew, to a certain extent, that the kitsune would be the death of him and his reputation. He also knew that he held a certain amount of fondness for the blonde. He knew, after seeing the moron for the fifth time, that his idiocy would be his undoing. He knew too, that Naruto had a major-league crush on Sakura.

"Moron," he sighed, looking away. Flopping onto his back, he laced his hands behind his hand and stared moodily up at the sky.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, wriggling towards him to poke his side.

Sasuke rolled over to hide his grin.

"Ne, ne, _Sasuke_," Naruto whined, "Don't you want to train some more?"

"We've been at it for six hours. I'm tired."

Naruto passed some relaxing seconds poking Sasuke's back. "Sasuke," he frowned, staring at his back.

"I told you, moron, I'm tired. Go train with... Sakura. You like her, don't you?" There was a mild hint of bitterness lacing his last words.

Naruto, who hadn't noticed (because he doesn't notice much), only pouted. "Mou - Sasuke." He crawled over the raven-haired shinobi, who tensed slightly. On his stomach, Naruto lay close and peered at his face. "_Sasuke_," he said again, pouting.

"Mm?" Sasuke said vaguely. Naruto was so close that Sasuke could count his eyelashes.

"How come you don't like Sakura?"

"What?"

"Deaf Sasuke... how come you don't like Sakura? Or Ino? Or any of the other girls?"

Sasuke huffed, and turned on his back to stare at the sky. _Because..._

"Sasuke, tell!"

"How come you _like_ Sakura?" he shot back.

"Anou - she's pretty," answered the blonde.

"And?"

"Anou - she's smart," he added, a trifle uncertain.

"That's it?" he said skeptically.

"Anou -"

"She treats you bad."

"Anou -"

"Why hang after her?"

Naruto stared at him. Sasuke's expression was almost sad. "I don't have a crush on her now, anyway." Before Sasuke could register this sentence, he went on to say, "Ne, _Sasuke_, we're supposed to be talking about _you_."

"I don't like any of them." He shrugged, his gaze returning to the sky. Naruto didn't like Sakura anymore.

"Why not?"

"Just because," he said uncomfortably. "Why are we talking about this?"

"I'm curious to know if your bastard personality is just a phase or not."

Sasuke threw a punch at the grinning blonde, who dodged it easily. "Aw, c'mon, Sasuke, I won't tell anyone! Who do you like? Is it Ino?"

Sasuke shrugged, turning away. "What makes you think I like her?"

"She's pretty... and loud and bossy," the demon-vessel giggled.

"I don't like any of the _girls_," he said repressively, putting the slightest emphasis on the 'girls'. He blinked as a bug flew by his nose. He brushed it away with a quick movement of his hand as Naruto went on with his interrogation.

"So you like the guys?"

"I didn't - I never - I didn't say that," he said, alarmed. Calculating black eyes met curious blue ones.

"It's okay, you know, if you're _that way_, Sasuke," Naruto said in what he imagined to be a comforting voice.

Glowering, he tackled the grinning blonde around the waist, and rolled with him. They wrestled for a bit by the lake's edge, and Naruto ended up on top.

In future days to come, Sasuke would never admit that the only victories Naruto had against him were the ones where he forfeited his own success.

"Sasuke, if you don't want any of the girls, what the hell _do_ you want?"

Sasuke grabbed him around the waist, and rolled once more so he took the dominant rank. "I want _you_, Naruto... all of you," he whispered, hands clenched over Naruto's fists. The authoress giggled in anticipation.

Actually, that wasn't really what had happened. What _really_ happened when Naruto asked the question was not as interesting as Sasuke's imagination wanted it to be.

"Sasuke, if you don't want any of the girls, what the hell _do_ you want?"

"I want _you_, Naruto... all of you. To leave me alone." He pushed himself away from the pouting kitsune; if he remained in bodily contact with Naruto for any longer, his self-control might just implode, and he'd start kissing the guy right there and then.

Which wasn't a bad idea, except he couldn't expect Naruto to react positively.

See, this is where it gets ironic, and the cliché-ness kicks in.

Naruto had given up on Sakura, and his new interest was Sasuke. Yes, that's right, Sasuke. Couldn't you have guessed?

So the entire conversation, to Naruto, went something like this.

-Back tracking a bit...-

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto said, wriggling towards him to poke his side.

Sasuke rolled over because he was always brooding and evil. Remember, this is all from Naruto's point of view.

"Ne, ne, _Sasuke_," Naruto whined, feeling an incredible amount of frustration, "Don't you want to train some more?"

"We've been at it for six hours. I'm tired."

Naruto passed some relaxing seconds poking Sasuke's back. "Sasuke," he frowned, staring at his back. How muscular and strong and broad and how lovely it would feel to kiss it! YAY!

"I told you, moron, I'm tired. Go train with... Sakura. You like her, don't you?" Naruto gaped. Was Sasuke pushing him away again?

He only pouted though. "Mou - Sasuke." He crawled over the raven-haired shinobi, who remained locked up in a shell of teenage angst! On his stomach, Naruto lay close and peered at his face. "_Sasuke_," he said again, pouting.

"Mm?" Sasuke said vaguely.

Naruto was feeling rather daring, and so, closed the distance between them by a few millimeters. "How come you don't like Sakura?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Deaf Sasuke... how come you don't like Sakura? Or Ino? Or any of the other girls?"

Sasuke huffed, and turned on his back to stare at the sky.

"Sasuke, tell!" he whined. _I need to know._

"How come you _like_ Sakura?" he shot back.

"Anou - she's pretty," answered the blonde, feeling a bit annoyed.

"And?"

"Anou - she's smart," he added, a trifle uncertain.

"That's it?" he said skeptically.

"Anou -" _How many reasons do I need?_

"She treats you bad."

"Anou -" _Why do you care?_

"Why hang after her?"

Naruto stared at him._ I don't understand. _Sasuke's expression was almost sad. "I don't have a crush on her now, anyway," he said quickly, as if getting it out faster would make it less awkward. "Ne, _Sasuke_, we're supposed to be talking about _you_." His heart fluttered.

"I don't like any of them."

"Why not?" _One step closer._

"Just because," he said. "Why are we talking about this?"

"I'm curious to know if your bastard personality is just a phase or not," Naruto said smoothly, grinning to hide his burning need for knowledge.

Sasuke threw a punch at the grinning blonde, who dodged it easily. "Aw, c'mon, Sasuke, I won't tell anyone! Who do you like? Is it Ino?"

Sasuke shrugged, turning away. "What makes you think I like her?"

"She's pretty... and loud and bossy," the demon-vessel giggled, but inwardly curdled. _Well, well? Who do you like, Sasuke?_

"I don't like any of the _girls_," he said snootily; because he was always SO MUCH better then everyone else, so it gave him a right to be arrogant and snooty! He blinked as a bug flew by his nose. He brushed it away with a quick movement of his hand as Naruto went on with his interrogation.

"So you like the guys?" _There. I said it._

"I didn't - I never - I didn't say that," he said, looking alarmed. Evil, angst-filled black eyes met curious blue ones.

"It's okay, you know, if you're _that way_, Sasuke," Naruto said in what he imagined to be a comforting voice. _I need to know..._ "Sasuke, if you don't want any of the girls, what the hell _do _you want?"

And then, of course, the little scuffle happened. It wasn't as exciting as Naruto's imagination, either.

"I want _you,_ Naruto... all of you."

Naruto almost squealed with anticipation.

"... To leave me alone."

He did squeal this time, but only with frustration. _Sasukeeeeee..._

"Sasuke, please?" he begged, adorableness just _pouring_ from his oceanic hued eyes. He sat up, pouting cutely. He was just _so_ adorable, how could _anyone_ resist that inhuman charm?!

Well, sadly, Sasuke wasn't just 'anyone'. He was Uchiha Sasuke, famous for hiding his emotions. But he was having some mild problems at the moment. Considering how cute and _fluffy_ Naruto was being, and how evil the author is to Sasuke, he had to at least give some clues. So it was with a dreary aura that he replied.

"The one that I like..." Naruto bit his bottom lip anxiously, but to Sasuke, it looked like he was merely excited. "Is..." The blonde stared expectantly at him. "Theperson I like is someone that will never like me back."

"Oh." His face fell, indicating his disappointment. "Why not?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "Because that person doesn't know I like them. I've never told them. And they _can't_ like me back."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Oi, Sasuke, that doesn't make sense. Why can't they?"

"Because it's... not right." _Why am I telling you this?_

"Well, the person I like won't ever like me either!" Naruto stated, "If that makes you feel better."

"Why not? I'm sure she just doesn't realize you exist yet." His monotonous voice was carefully kept calm.

"I - she isn't - she isn't - I mean -"

"What?" Sasuke gave him a puzzled look. "What are you babbling about? What isn't she?"

_What isn't she? A _she_. That's what she isn't. SHE ISN'T A SHE!_ "She isn't - a she - uh - ashamed."

"You are the worst at lying, Naruto-kun," Sasuke said softly. He shuffled forward and stared intently at the nervous blonde. His knees drew up to his chest, arms folding on top as chin rested on them. "Naruto-_kun_," he repeated quietly. He brushed his fingers across Naruto's cheek. "The worst at lying."

"What - are - snafu?!"

Sasuke drew back slightly, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "You taste like ramen," he informed the stunned kitsune simply.

Naruto stared blankly. He stared so blankly in fact, that the authoress had to admit that if he was stupid before, this blank look made him look ten times more of an idiot. He was staring _SO_ blankly, that Sasuke merely closed the distance and locked lips with him again.

_If he won't talk, then I might as well put his silence to good use._ And that was Sasuke's less then logical reasoning.

"Nfu." Sasuke ignored the sound, his hand supporting Naruto's head. "_Nfu._" He ignored it again, his other arm encircling the blonde's waist as he began to struggle. "_NFU_." Naruto finally jerked away, bellowing, "BUAAA I CAN'T BREATHE!"

It came to Sasuke's turn to stare blankly. "What kind of excuse is that?" he said disgustedly, giving him a dark look.

Naruto twitched and launched himself at Sasuke, mouth pressed against his.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..._ "Nnn." He grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's shirt, determined not to break away first. _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen..._ "Nnfff." Sasuke opened his eyes, watching the Naruto's close-up face. _Dobe. _The expression upon the blonde's face was hilarious. He was beet red, his face screwed up in an effort to not crack down.

_Twenty-seven, NFFFFFFFFU, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-three, thirty-nine, one hundred and, GUAAAA!_ Naruto turned his head to one side, gulping in large breaths of air. "I - CAN'T - KEEP - GOING." He threw Sasuke a smoldering glare. "How do you do that?"

"Magic," shrugged the Uchiha.

For a few seconds, they stared at each other. Wordlessly, they met with a more awkward kiss, like two clumsy rabbits sniffing noses.

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto said breathlessly (oh, the irony), pulling away. "You said once that you wanted to restore your clan. Anou - well - I'm a guy," he finished inelegantly. "So - the Uchiha clan -"

"Screw the Uchiha clan, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, his tone annoyed.

"It's not just that..." He worried his bottom lip with his teeth, biting so anxiously that it bled. "Kuso."

Sasuke leaned closer, nose against Naruto's as he licked away the droplet of blood. Naruto trembled. _Kinky!_ "If it's not that, what is it?"

"Is this right?" he said worriedly.

Sasuke drew back, frowning slightly. He only shrugged though.

"Sasuke, I'm asking you a question!" huffed the kitsune.

"Does it... feel right?" Sasuke replied, answering with a question of his own.

A quiet laugh floated forth from the blonde. "Yes."

"Isn't it funny how the most forbidden things feel so good?"

Naruto was spared a response as the raven-haired shinobi yanked him into another kiss.

Growing bolder, the blonde pushed forward slightly, running the tip of his tongue along Sasuke's lip. The taller boy blinked in surprise. _Naruto's not clueless about kissing after all._

He opened his mouth and felt Naruto sketch random images, using the roof of his mouth as a canvas, and his tongue as the brush.

Then the battle for dominance kicked in.

"Nnfu?" questioned Naruto as another tongue toyed with his.

"..." Sasuke answered, winning the forceful rank.

Naruto flailed. "Sasuke, Sasuke, wait!"

Sasuke broke off the kiss with a hiss of impatience. "What?"

"Gomen, Sasuke, but I just want to know how long you've liked me." Cerulean eyes shone with a fervor that could be described as a burning desire for knowledge and suppressed desire for bodily contact.

"Who said I liked you? Your lips just taste nice." Sasuke smirked lazily, leaning back to observe Naruto's lips, swollen from constant physical attention.

"_BAKA!_" he screamed indignantly, whacking out with a fist.

Sasuke let the punch make contact. "I don't know," he shrugged. "Since a long time ago?"

"Then how come you called me dobe, and moron, and idiot, and loser, and crap?"

"Because you were the only one worth giving those nicknames too."

Naruto gazed uncomprehendingly at the taciturn Uchiha. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Sasuke."

"That's because you're too stupid. Now shut up."

"Nfu." Which, by now, the authoress believes that you should know to be the familiar sound that Naruto makes when being kissed. I know, isn't he odd?

"Phnuuu!" protested Naruto.

Sasuke pulled away. "For the love of god, Naruto, can't I get any farther then kissing you without you interrupting?" he demanded.

"I - I -" stuttered Naruto, embarrassed by the offhanded way Sasuke spoke. "But - but - waitwaitwait."

The raven-haired ninja obliged with bad grace, glaring venomously enough to wilt grass. "What?"

"This - this isn't _allowed_ to happen," he said nervously. _I can't believe I just said that._

_I can't believe he just said that._ Sasuke scowled, arms crossed obstinately. "So?"

"Maybe - maybe we should stop." Naruto averted his gaze, biting his lip again. "I - it's not that I don't - that I don't want to - I just - I - I -" He looked helplessly at Sasuke.

"Come here, Naruto," he said. Naruto shuffled - if possible - closer. "Turn around." Naruto turned around to present his back to Sasuke, who wriggled forward. Fixing it so that Naruto was sitting in the V-shape his legs made, he wrapped an arm around his waist, and with his other hand, began to trace letters onto the orange-clad back.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Hush."

Naruto drew his knees up, laying his cheek on his folded arms. He concentrated on the way Sasuke's finger moved over his back. It took a few seconds before he realized that Sasuke was writing on his back. Focusing, he followed the way the tracings went, and came up with three words.

_I. _

_Love. _

_You._

"Sasu - Sasuke," he started to say, startled.

"I'm not allowed to say it, and neither are you. But... can you _feel_ it, Naruto?"

The blonde turned around, caught up in the emotion held within the other's obsidian eyes.

"KYAAA SASUKE!" he wailed, flinging himself on the Uchiha, arms clasped around his neck.

Sasuke let a thin smirk grace his features as Naruto's mouth caught his. Clutching the kitsune to him, he traced some more onto his back.

_Yield. _

Naruto's giggle was swallowed by the fact that the sound was given no space to escape the air in the boys' mouths. He felt the strength of Sasuke's arms that made him succumb, felt the warmth of his embrace. He felt the sudden chill when Sasuke pulled away, and felt the fevered kisses that rained down on his neck. Darkness was where they were, and darkness was what they were. There was nothing here, nothing except the darkness that was Sasuke's mouth on his. Absolutely nothing remained but the lustful darkness. He was darkness and Sasuke was darkness and the whole stupid world was in a pit of darkness, and so, it was with a wild onslaught of passion that swept Naruto away from the conscious world.

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

_Aah... aah... Sasuke..._

_Un._

_Nn.. Sasuke, it hurts, it hurts! Sasuke!_

_Mzz. _

_Kuu... aah... uunn.. Sasuke... _

_Ffu... unn... _

_Sasuke... mou... SASUKE! _

_­_- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

Naruto lay back, choking in gulps of air. With eyes that were clouded with a haze, he stared at Sasuke, who lay panting on his chest. The kitsune's insides squirmed pleasurably as rough blurry images were pulled up to his memory. The past few hours were kind of fuzzy around the edges, and he barely remembered half the things that had happened. He only remembered the part where they both pulled on their clothes after _it_ happened.

_It_ being... well... you know... _that_ thing... the _thing_ that happens between two young lovers. You know... _SEX! _

The authoress now commences hysterical laughter.

"Mou, Sasuke," he breathed.

"Mm?"

"Anou, Sasuke..." he trailed off, having nothing really to say, but just needing to say the name of the sweat-covered shinobi who was acting as his blanket.

For no reason at all, an image of Hinata popped up in Sasuke's mind. _She likes Naruto._ Sub-consciously, he grabbed at the blonde beneath him. He growled, clamping his mouth over the part where Naruto's neck led to the shoulder.

"Ouch!" squeaked the kitsune as he felt teeth pierce the tender flesh there. Then the pain receded to a dull throb as it was sucked away - literally. _He... bit me,_ Naruto's blank mind registered. _What a lovable kinky guy._

"_Mine,_" Sasuke hissed.

"Yours," agreed the blonde. He snuggled up to the taller boy, face pressed against the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, inhaling deeply.

Sasuke rolled over on his side, taking Naruto with him. "Mine," he said again, staring down at the blonde, who had fallen dead asleep from exhaustion. He grinned suddenly. _I worked him too hard._ That thought brought forth a less than embarrassed chuckle from the pleased Uchiha.

Naruto stirred sleepily. "Sasuke." His voice was muffled against said Uchiha. "_I feel it._"

"Took you a while," he said huskily, fingers combing Naruto's soft sun kissed hair. From the steady rise and fall of Naruto's chest, he could tell that the blonde was fast asleep again.

He leaned down and gently licked the whisker-like lines on the kitsune's face.

_Mm... it's ever so much sweeter when it's forbidden. _

- - -

- - -

- - -

_Hope everyone enjoyed that. That was my first yaoi fic. xD Was it okay?_

_Bonnie, did you like it? _

_Rosie, you'd better like it. O.o _

_Reviews are hoped for, wanted, and cherished. In other words, review please. _

_Thanks for reading, and once again, hope you liked it. _

Love **Kiche.**


End file.
